


The Santa Situation

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Jongin is shocked to find out that his son doesn't believe in Santa Claus. He's even more appalled that his husband is the reason why.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	The Santa Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2!

Jongin had been looking forward to Christmas for ages.

While he's always loved the holiday season, he had been especially excited for Christmas this year. Why? Because this year is the year he gets to partake in all his favorite Christmas traditions with his son.

One of the only things Jongin loves more than Christmas itself is the preparation for the holiday. As a kid, he looked forward to writing his long-awaited letter to Santa Claus, as well as leaving milk and cookies out for the man to snack on while delivering Jongin’s presents. 

As he got older, he would help his nieces and nephews write their letters to Santa Claus, suggesting that they send their letters with pretty envelopes so that Santa knows that they've been _extra_ good this year. While he himself doesn't believe in Santa anymore, and hasn't for nearly two decades, it's still nice to keep the tradition and belief alive for the little ones to enjoy.

Now that he's a parent, he's able to do the same for his and Sehun’s four year old son.

Minjun had just started attending preschool this year, and Jongin could not be any happier about it. The little boy could not only draw awesome pictures with his crayons, he could also read and write; meaning, he is more than ready to write his very first letter to Santa Claus.

Giddy, Jongin readies his phone, eager to snap pictures of the momentous occasion. He couldn't wait to see what Minjun would write to Santa. Would he tell him about the time he brought cupcakes to his whole kindergarten class? What about the time he helped their next door neighbor find her missing Barbie doll?

Jongin walks into the living room, happy to see Minjun already sitting by the coffee table with a stack of paper and some crayons. He always did enjoy drawing.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jongin greets, taking a seat beside the boy. “What are you up to?”

Minjun raises the sheet of paper to show his father what he had drawn. In the center is a collection of circles of different sizes and various shades of brown. “It's a bear,” Minjun states proudly. “His name is Minjunnie bear.”

“And he's the prettiest bear I've ever seen,” Jongin says. Minjun could probably draw a bunch of squiggles on paper and Jongin would still think it’s a masterpiece. If given the chance, he would probably submit it to an art museum for many others to see.

“I’ll draw lots of bears,” Minjun says determinedly, a red crayon already in hand. “Minjunnie bear needs bear friends.”

“Actually,” Jongin starts. “What do you think about writing your letter to Santa Claus?”

Minjun adorably scrunches his nose in confusion. “A what?”

“A letter to Santa Claus,” Jongin reiterates. “During this time of the year many kids write letters to Santa Claus to tell him what they want for Christmas.”

“Why?” Minjun asks, his eyebrows pinching together in confusion. He looks very much like Sehun when he does that. It’s very cute.

“Because all the way in the North Pole, Santa Claus is making a list of all the kids that have been nice this year,” Jongin explains. “And since you’ve been a very good boy this year, you need to tell Santa Claus all the things you want so that he can give them to you on Christmas.”

Jongin expects excitement, maybe even curiosity and wonder. What he doesn't expect is for Minjun to start laughing at him. 

“Silly Papa," Minjun giggles with a shake of his head. “Santa Claus isn't real.”

Jongin could not have heard that right. There must be something wrong with his hearing. “What do you mean Santa Claus isn't real?”

“Santa Claus is made-up,” Minjun says. “Like the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk.”

“Who… who told you that?”

“Appa did."

Jongin can’t believe his own ears. He couldn't believe that Sehun, his husband and the love of his life, would do something like this.

“I need to talk to your Appa,” Jongin says before marching over to the master bedroom. When he gets there, he sees Sehun laying on the bed without a care in the world, as if he didn't just break Jongin’s heart and shatter his dreams.

“Why did you tell Minjun that Santa Claus isn't real?” Jongin questions, so quickly Sehun almost couldn't hear him.

“Because he isn't?”

“He's _four_ , he shouldn't have to know that yet,” Jongin complains. “I was trying to get him to write a letter to Santa Claus and he very casually told me that I was silly because Santa isn't real.”

“Our Minjunnie is smart. Even if I hadn’t told him, he would’ve figured it out eventually,” Sehun points out. “Besides, he asked me why the Santa at the mall and the Santa on the TV looked different, and I couldn’t exactly lie to him.”

A pout forms on Jongin’s face. Sehun leans up to kiss it away. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done that if I knew that writing letters to Santa was so important to you,” Sehun says apologetically.

“It’s alright,” Jongin replies, because he can never really stay upset at Sehun. “I was just looking forward to doing something that I loved doing as a kid with our kid, y’know.”

“You’re making me feel very guilty now,” Sehun says lightly. “I feel like I’ve ruined Santa Claus for him.”

Jongin chuckles. “Does he still believe in the Easter Bunny?”

“I think so,” Sehun replies. “He likes bunnies. I couldn’t tell him that there isn’t in fact an oversized bunny that brings him candy every spring.”

“But you could tell him about Santa Claus?”

“I didn’t hesitate to tell Minjunnie the truth about Santa Claus because he doesn’t pay his labourers. Santa Claus is terrible."

Jongin laughs. “Fair enough.”

🎄

They don’t end up writing letters to Santa Claus, but they still have a great time preparing for Christmas. The three of them dress up in their favorite ugly Christmas sweaters and Sehun makes them mugs of hot chocolate almost every night.

It’s nice— definitely the best holiday season Jongin has ever had. He couldn’t wait to spend more of them with his husband and child.

Christmas Eve is an extra special affair. Both Sehun and Jongin made sure that everything from the Christmas tree to dinner is perfect for their son, who only deserves the best.

When it's finally time to open presents, Minjun is near buzzing in anticipation. “Presents!” the little boy exclaims, nearly diving into the stack of gifts.

“This one is from Appa!” Minjun picks up a big rectangular box. “And this one is from Papa!” He lets out an audible gasp. “And Santa gave me gifts too!”

“Santa?” Jongin raises an eyebrow at Sehun. “I thought he didn't believe in Santa anymore?”

Sehun hums, a smile pulling at his lips. “I convinced him otherwise.”

“Whatever happened to not lying to him?” Jongin asks curiously.

“Nothing wrong with keeping the magical tradition alive, isn't there?”

Jongin presses a loving kiss to Sehun’s temple. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

A happy squeal from Minjun interrupts their conversation. “Santa gave me the bestest gifts!”

“I wonder how he did that even without a letter,” Jongin says, loud enough for only Sehun to hear.

Sehun shrugs nonchalantly. “I guess Santa is just that good.”

“Are you sure that's all Santa and has nothing to do with my sneaky crafty husband?”

“I'm sure.”

Minjun crawls out of the pile of wrapping paper and ribbons to make his way to where his fathers are seated. “I have Papa and Appa’s present!”

“You got us a present?” Sehun asks, his smile growing wider.

“Uhuh!” Minjun exclaims, unfolding a piece of paper before holding it up to show it to his parents. “Look! I made a drawing.” He points at the artwork. “This one is Appa Bear, this is Papa Bear, and the small one is Minjunnie bear. He’s the cutest bear because he’s the baby.”

Illustrated in crayon are three brown bears, two tall ones, and a small one in the middle holding the other bears’ paws— it's clearly a representation of the three of them in bear form. Much to Jongin’s delight, the bears are all wearing matching Christmas sweaters.

“This is beautiful, Minjunnie,” Jongin praises, affectionately ruffling the boy’s hair.

“We should put it up on the fridge,” Sehun suggests.

Jongin shakes his head. “I think we should have it framed.”

“That's a good idea,” Sehun says, gathering Minjun in his arms and placing a kiss to the boy's cheek. “I think our little artist just gave us the best Christmas gift.”

With that, he blows a raspberry on Minjun’s cheek. Minjun giggles, his high-pitched squeals reverberating throughout the room and lighting up the walls even brighter than the Christmas lights.

Jongin grins widely at the scene in front of him, feeling his heart fill up with warmth and joy. His family truly is the best gift he has ever received.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
